The Broken Past
by Gabby Warlady
Summary: Es mi primera historia, espero que tengáis tanta ilusión en leerla, como yo al escribirla. La historia va a seguir mas o menos la trama de OUAT, esta ambientada cuando Regina lanza su maldición.
1. Chapter 1 la maldicion

Los personajes que aquí aparecen, son propiedad de Once upon a time. 

Es mi primera historia, espero que tengáis tanta ilusión en leerla, como yo al escribirla. 

La historia esta ambientada cuando Regina lanza la maldición a StoryBrook.

* * *

**_ The Broken Past_**

CAPITULO 1: LA MALDICIÓN

- Lo siento padre -Dijo la morena, arrancando el corazón del cuerpo del hombre que tenía delante-. Es lo mejor para todos.

Acto seguido lanzó el corazón a la hoguera que tenía al lado, pero éste quedo suspendido en el aire.

- ¿Qué está pasando? Rumpeltinski, ¿es cosa tuya? –Preguntó enojada la morena-.

- Creo que no querida. –Una voz femenina salió de la nada. La morena miró nerviosa a todos los lados, no sabía quién estaba con ella, pero sabía que era fuerte, podía sentir su magia-. Cuánto tiempo, Regina.

De pronto, apareció una mujer encapuchada, envuelta en una nube verde.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te manda? -Encaró Regina-.

- Tranquila querida Reina –Dijo con desprecio la misteriosa mujer-, ahora lo averiguarás todo. Hacía mucho que no nos volvíamos a encontrar.

Se acercó a ella alzando la mano para acariciar su cara.

- Has crecido –Regina levantó la mano para evitar que la tocase y dio un paso atrás, pero la encapuchada fue más rápida y, con su mano, agarró la cara de Regina-, pero no lo suficiente – la soltó y continuó andando alrededor de ella–, llevo tanto tiempo observándote desde las sombras, esperando este momento…

- Te presentas ante mí eligiendo el momento más inapropiado, encapuchada, diciendo que me conoces y me observa. No sé quién eres, ni lo que quieres de mí pero, si llevas tantísimo tiempo observándome, deberías saber que no deberías hacerme perder el tiempo con tonterías –su voz se volvió fría-. Di lo que tengas que decir, y después decidiré si te dejo vivir.

- Claro que me dejarás vivir, soy mucho más fuerte que tú, y lo sabes -sonrió-. Lo notas. Notas mi poder y te asusta, ¿verdad? -Se acerco de nuevo a ella y con ambas manos bajo la capucha, que reveló a una joven pelirroja, de piel verde, pero con unos penetrantes y heladores ojos azules-. Mi nombre es Zelena y por lo que veo Cora no te contó nada acerca de mí.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? Ella está muerta, y no te permito que hables mal de ella –se encaró-. ¿Qué es lo que no me contó acerca de ti, piel de sapo?

- Nuestra madre, querida Regina –dijo la pelirroja con un rastro de ira en los ojos-, soy tu hermana.

- No puede ser –repuso Regina paralizada-, mi madre no tuvo más hijos.

- Parece ser que no era lo suficiente buena para ella –comentó Zelena con un chasqueo de lengua-, pero tú sí.

- No te creo, ¡demuéstralo!

- Vamos hermanita, ya deberías saber que solo alguien de tu misma sangre es capaz de hacer lo que yo hice, parar tu hechizo. Solo hay cuatro personas que podemos hacerlo y tres de ellas no pueden, así que solo quedo yo, querida.

- ¿Cómo que tres personas? –Regina estaba empezando a perder la paciencia-. ¡Te ordeno que me digas quienes son esas tres personas!

- Una de ellas no ha nacido, otra está en otro mundo y la otra entre rejas, de modo que me deja a mi como única opción. De todas formas no importa, ya que dentro de unos minutos no recordarás nada.

- ¿Cómo que no recordaré nada? –preguntó Regina, quien empezó a ponerse rígida.

- Es por eso que te cuento esto. ¿No pensarás que soy tan estúpida como para echar a perder nuestro plan después de tanto esfuerzo? –dijo como algo evidente.

- ¿Vuestro plan? ¿Hay más personas involucradas? –preguntó mientras se aproximaba a ella.

- Claro que sí, hermanita. De hecho, él se está ocupando de Rumple ahora mismo y, bueno, yo quise tener el placer de estar contigo, tú no debiste ser la elegida para lanzar este maldito hechizo. Yo soy mucho más poderosa que tú y seré la que ejecutaré este plan. Realizaré mi propia maldición y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo –sonrió.

- ¿Crees que después de contarme esto voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya? –dijo moviendo su mano para lanzar a su hermana por los aires, pero no funciono.

- No lo intentes querida, inutilice tu magia. No soy tan estúpida para dejar que arruines todo.

- Lo eres por contármelo –exclamó Regina.

- Eso es algo que entraba en mis planes. Lanzaré un hechizo que borrará tu memoria, para ti esto no habrá pasado, nunca me habrás conocido, y seguirás pensando que es tu maldición la que se levanta sobre el bosque encantado. Nunca recordaras que en realidad yo interferí y que estas siendo parte de mi plan, de mi propia maldición. Te condenaré en ese maldito sitio donde vayas Regina. Por fin demostraré que soy yo la más poderosa –dijo mientras le cogía los pómulos con una mano-. Implantaré recuerdos falsos en todos vosotros. Ninguno recordará la existencia de la hija de Blanca, vivirá sola al igual que lo harás tú, despreciada por todos. Ella nunca os encontrará, y jamás podrá salvaros.

Zelena se acerca satisfecha a la hoguera y vierte sobre ésta un extraño líquido.

- ¡NO! –grita desesperada la Reina.

- Es la hora hermanita. Se feliz en tu maldita y asquerosa nueva vida.

Zelena se acercó a la Reina tocando su cara con la mano, de donde salió un destello verdoso, y desapareció en una nube verde. Acto seguido el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, cayendo así en el fuego el corazón del padre de la Reina. Un humo morado salía de la hoguera impulsándose al cielo, y del centro de la misma comenzó a brotar un humo verde.

- Es la hora Blanca, por fin se cumplirá mi venganza –rio la Reina, ajena a todo lo que acababa de pasar, y desapareciendo en una nube morada.

Al otro extremo del reino, alejada del bosque encantado, apareció una joven pelirroja envuelta en una nube verde. Ésta se acercó a un hombre encapuchado, que veía desde un acantilado como la nube morada y verde se tragaba lo que antes había sido el bosque encantado, menos aquel pequeño trozo que parecía estar cubierto por un escudo.

- Al fin comienza nuestro plan. ¿Te has ocupado de Regina? –dijo una joven voz masculina.

- Sí, me he encargado de que no recuerde nada en su nueva vida. ¿Tú te has encargado de Rumple?

- Si, todo solucionado.

- ¿Estaremos protegidos? –dijo Zelena con algo de temor.

El encapuchado asintió-. Cuando La hija de blanca cumpla 28 años, se romperá la maldición de Regina, pero no la nuestra. Así que seguiremos controlando sus vidas hasta que vengan a por nosotros, y créeme que vendrán.

- ¿Cómo que vendrán? ¿Me quieres decir que conseguirá romper la maldición? –pregunto furiosa-. ¡No, Regina tiene que sufrir!

- Y lo hará, créeme que lo hará.

- ¿Estás seguro de que funcionara? –Zelena mostró temor en sus palabras-. Llevamos demasiado tiempo planeando esto, como para que salga mal.

- Claro que funcionara. Recuerda Zelena –se quitó la capucha dejando ver a un joven rubio con el pelo corto y ojos de un verde profundo- que Peter Pan nunca pierde –concluyo con una sonrisa malévola.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Desesperación

Bueno chicas, ayer tuve problemas con el fanficc, como compensación hoy subiré dos. Son cortitos pero espero que al menos os gusten.  
Quería agradecer a las personas que me han animado a seguir escribiendo, a quienes me han leído y en especial a dos personas, estos capítulos van dirigidos a Paola y Ana que se animaron a escribirme.  
Muchas gracias, y por ultimo y no menos importante... gracias por apoyarme en todo y animarme a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Desesperación**

La reina desapareció envuelta en una nube morada y apareció en su castillo. Decidió observar a Blanca, así que se dirigió a su espejo parlante.  
- Muéstrame a Blanca-  
- Como mi reina desee- dijo la cabeza de un hombre en el interior del espejo. Su imagen se fue distorsionando, dejando ver a una joven con el pelo largo y negro. Ésta se encontraba acostada en la cama gritando algo al hombre rubio, que estaba a su lado

-permíteme escuchar-dijo la reina en tono autoritario

-James, por favor, no puedo más, el bebe va a nacer ya, ¡tendremos que ser fuertes! -la mujer intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero los surcos que dejaban sus lagrimas por sus blancas mejillas decían lo contrario  
-Blanca ¡no!- exclamo James- no pienso dejar a nuestra hija a su suerte, vivirá creyendo que no la amamos-cogió la mano de Blanca- podremos con esto-  
los dolores se fueron incrementando, el bebe estaba a punto de nacer. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a Grany que se preparaba para asistir el parto.  
Vamos muchacha- dijo en tono enérgico, mientras se acercaba a las piernas semiabiertas de Blanca. Lo que vio al asomarse fue una cabecita cubierta por una ligera capa de pelusilla rubia -un poco mas Blanca, ya está saliendo- unas contracciones seguidos de unos empujones y el bebe estaba en las manos de Grany. Esta lo limpio y lo acerco a los nuevos padres -es una niña- dijo recostándola en los brazos de su madre y saliendo de la habitación.  
-ya está mi vida, estas con mama y papa y nada malo va a ocurrirte.- Se escucharon ruidos de espadas a lo lejos del pasillo, y la niña comenzó a llorar intranquila. -No llores Emma- susurro Blanca tarareando una melodía, que hizo a Emma dormirse y relajarse -James, tienes que llevártela, tienes que hacerlo, ella nos encontrara y nos salvara- abrazo por última vez a su hija, entregándosela a su padre, quien lloraba de impotencia  
- Te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo- salió corriendo dejando a Blanca atrás

-ya basta- dijo la reina desapareciendo en una nube morada y apareciendo a los pies de la cama de Blanca.-pobrecita, acaba de tener en los brazos al fruto de su amor verdadero, y ya lo has perdido- sonrió malignamente -parece ser que ambas hemos perdido algo, no?  
-márchate Regina, puede que ahora consigas tu propósito pero un día nos encontraremos, y acabará tu maldición.  
-no si acabo con ella antes- desapareció, apareciendo en una habitación, donde se encontraba el príncipe malherido en el suelo. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba un armario, lo abrió pero era demasiado tarde, estaba vacio

- lo conseguiste Emma,- sonrió el príncipe .lucha hija mía, lucha por tu vida y por la nuestra, llegara el día en el que nos reunamos, y volvamos a ser felices, como la familia que somos  
-La reina se acerco al príncipe, propinándole un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente -no me gustan las ñoñerías después de comer, me hacen vomitar- exclamo asqueada -ya está aquí, dijo mientras el humo inundaba la habitación -por fin tendré mi final feliz-

**Continuara…..  
**

* * *

**Se que es corto...pero voy avanzando poco a poco, que no quiero correr haciéndolo =). Ahora mismo subo el 3 capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3 Emma

Aquí esta la continuación, estaré unos días algo desconectada ya que tengo una visita muy importante. Gracias por leerme de nuevo y deseo que os guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Emma**

Regina abrió los ojos poco a poco se encontraba confundida se levanto de la cama y observo su entorno, se encontraba en una habitación extraña, no tal lujosa como su palacio, se acerco al espejo y vio que tenia el pelo algo más corto, paso una mano entre el acomodándolo mientras sonreía, y curioseaba mas cosas de su nuevo hogar.  
Un rato después salió de su habitación paseando por su casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde, en mitad de la mesa, relucía una fuente llena de manzanas rojas, cogió una llevándosela a los labios y le pego un bocado dirigiéndose mientras a la puerta principal. Cogió sus llaves y salió de su casa, le apetecía salir a dar una vuelta por aquel lugar.  
- hola, señora alcaldesa – dijo un hombre de mediana edad trajeado y con un bastón  
-Rumple- dijo ella sorprendida-  
creo que se confunde, señora alcaldesa -dijo el con algo de sorna- soy Gold, ¿está usted bien?  
claro claro- dijo ella dudando un poco- no sé en que estaría pensando-  
Bueno señora alcaldesa que tenga un buen día- dijo el alejándose cojeando.

Regina se quedo mirando al hombre y continuo andando, se quedo parada en un local que parecía ser una cafetería. Se decidió a entrar y comprobar si realmente no la recordaban los demás ciudadanos del bosque encantado. Nada mas entrar vio a una anciana discutiendo con una joven que reconoció como roja. Se sentó en un taburete del mostrador y tosió interrumpiendo la pelea entre roja y su abuela.  
Rubi no pienso dejar que salgas así- ante la interrupción de la alcaldesa suavizo su rostro- luego hablaremos tú y yo – miró hacia Rubi-  
señora alcaldesa le sirvo lo de siempre?- dijo mientras preparaba ya la cafetera para servirle a la alcaldesa-  
si – dijo ella escuetamente- al momento recibió su desayuno su café con leche y un trozo de torta de manzana- empezó a comer cuando el sonido de la puerta la distrajo-  
Blanca y el príncipe entraron en la cafetería con caras largas- Hola señora alcaldesa dijo Blanca sentándose a su lado- Grany lo de siempre dijo David sentándose al lado de su morena – señora alcaldesa hizo un gesto a modo de saludo con la cabeza-  
Regina los miro y continuo comiendo pero escuchaba la conversación de sus nuevos acompañantes-

Vamos Mary Margaret mi amor no pasa nada- dijo David mirándola y tocando su rostro-  
ella se aparto bruscamente- es muy fácil de decir David- tu eres el que esta bien, tu puedes tener hijos, Yo no – dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos , salió corriendo hacia el baño- David miró su café hundiendo los hombros derrotado – la mujer anciana se acerco a él- ¿qué pasó, David, por qué esta así Mary Margaret?-  
el medico acaba de decirnos que Mary Margaret no puede tener hijos y no sé lo ha tomado muy bien-David contesto tristemente.  
Regina que estaba escuchando la conversación no pudo evitar sonreír para ella, dejo dinero sobre la mesa y salió sabiendo que su hechizo había funcionado perfectamente.  
Mary Margaret salió del baño al momento y se sentó al lado de su esposo, este se empeño en dar un paseo por el bosque, y ella aunque con pocas ganas acepto. Estaban paseando por los limites de la ciudad, cuando escucharon un sonido procedente de al lado de un árbol sonaba como un llanto, fueron en busca de quien emitía el sonido y encontraron un bebe abandonado con cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, Mary se acerco cogiéndola en brazos rodeándola y protegiéndola y mirando la sabanita que la cubría vio que estaba su nombre bordado.  
- ¿quién ha podido abandonar un bebe a su suerte?  
-no sé- contesto ella acunando el bebe- pero quizás el destino quiere que cuidemos de ella- dijo sonriéndole.  
- como la vas a llamar- se acerco a su esposa para acariciar al bebe  
- Emma, se llama Emma- dijo mientras el bebe se dormía, no antes sin hacer una mueca que Mary Margaret hubiera dicho que se parecía a una sonrisa.

**continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4: Diecisiete

Muchas gracias chicas por los mensajes y los ánimos. Me alegro de que os vaya gustando la historia, siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero me tenían ocupada.  
Quiero dedicaros a quienes me escribís y animáis. Muchas a gracias a Paola que corrigió el fanficc y se convirtió en mi redactora! Quiero también dedicarlo a una persona muy especial la cual se ha ido hoy y ya estoy extrañando que te quiero mucho y que pronto te veré.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Diecisiete**_

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana iluminando una habitación. Lo primero que se iluminó fue un escritorio repleto de libros, a continuación una mesita de noche y para finalizar una cama. En esa cama lo único que se distinguía era una maraña de cabellos rubios, unos ojos verdes que se abrieron de repente cuando los rayos de sol iluminaron su cama. Intentó perezosamente ocultarse de ellos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una menuda morena de pelo corto seguida por un hombre rubio.

-Feliz cumpleaños Emma- sonrió dejando una bandeja con fruta encima del escritorio- Vamos cariño, es hora de levantarse- La rubia gimió a modo de protesta cubriendo su cara con la sabana. Sonriendo, la morena se sentó a su lado e intentó quitarle la sabana haciéndole cosquillas. David sonreía viendo a su hija retorcerse en la cama pidiendo que parase. Rindiéndose se sentó como pudo apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

-¡Ya vale mamá, ya no soy una niña!- se seco las lagrimas de los ojos- ya tengo una edad como para hacer ciertas cosas.

-Lo sé cariño, 17 años exactamente. Ahora levántate tenemos que celebrar este día tan especial.

La sonrisa de la rubia se esfumo dejando ver un sombrio halo de tristeza en sus ojos esmeraldas. -No quiero celebrar nada, no me encuentro demasiado bien.

-¿Estás bien mi amor? ¿Estás enferma?-el rubio se sentó en la cama- cuéntanos a tu madre y a mí qué te pasa cariño- recogió detrás de la oreja un mechón rubio rebelde que caía sobre la cara de la rubia.

Esta se levantó de golpe como si aquel contacto la hubiera quemado-¿Es qué no lo veis? –Se movió por la habitación haciendo aspavientos con las manos – Es siempre igual.

-El qué es igual Emma – su madre preguntó sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería su hija.

-Todo mamá, todo es siempre igual, estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada. ¡Me ahogo!

-Pero Emma, hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños, no todos los días se cumplen 17 años- su madre se levantó para intentar tranquilizar a la joven rubia.

Ésta se apartó. –Voy a cambiarme, ¿podéis dejarme sola, por favor?-

Mary Margaret y David se miraron. Este último hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a su esposa apenas perceptible  
para cualquier otra persona, indicándole que debían dejarla sola. Sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasase a su pequeña debía solucionarlo por ella misma, así que se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la salida seguido por su esposa. Cerró la puerta y la abrazó, sabía que a su esposa le dolía ver así a su pequeña, pero si algo había aprendido era que su pequeña, tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Muchas veces se sorprendía porque daba la impresión de que tenía en los genes el carácter de su madre y el suyo propio, aunque sabía que eso era algo imposible, ya que Mary Margaret era estéril. Rodeo a su mujer con un abrazo protector y se alejaron de la habitación de Emma.

Cuando Emma escuchó los pasos de sus padres que indicaban que se habían ido, se sentó en la cama derrotada con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Estaba segura de que algo pasaba en aquella ciudad, como podía ser que en 17 años no hubieran envejecido ni un ápice. Era como si para el pueblo entero el tiempo se hubiera congelado, excepto para ella. Siempre le había interesado mucho el tema de la magia y lo sobrenatural. Tenía miles de libros relacionados con ello, aunque no podía hablar con nadie de ese tema, ya que su madre era muy reacia con ello y no le gustaba hablar de cosas como la magia.

Había sido una niña muy amada por sus padres, pero estaba sola, pues en el pueblo no había ningún niño. Cuando le preguntaba a sus padres sobre por qué no había niños en Story Brook, le dijeron que hace unos años creían recordar que había, pero que sus padres abandonaron el pueblo en busca de otra vida. Necesitaba salir de ahí, de momento se conformaría con salir a pasear y dejar que el aire le aclarara las ideas. Sus padres estarían en el salón y no le apetecía encontrarse con ellos, así que decidió usar su salida de emergencia. Se acercó a la ventana, levantó una baldosa en la que en el interior había un gancho y una cuerda gruesa atada en uno de sus extremos, lanzó la cuerda y bajó por la pared lateral de la casa. Cuando llegó al suelo ocultó la cuerda en la enredadera que había justo al lado.

Se puso a caminar sin rumbo donde la llevaron sus pies. Acabó llegando a los límites de la ciudad, sin entender cómo había acabado allí, pues nunca había ido por esa zona, ya que allí fue donde fue abandonada y donde sus padres la encontraron. Nunca le importó ser una niña adoptada, sus padres se lo contaron desde chiquitita. Para ella eran sus padres, la habían cuidado, amado y protegido. Nunca se interesó por sus padres biológicos, pero si sentía curiosidad de saber el porqué la abandonaron. Quería ponerle cara para saber quién es tan ruin como para abandonar a un niño a su suerte en mitad de un bosque.

Levantó la mirada y vio el cartel donde indicaba que estaba a las afueras de Storybrook. Se fijó bien y vio allí al lado un coche aparcado en el arcén. Su curiosidad se hizo visible y se acercó para comprobar de quién era ese coche, quería saber si alguien más se ahogaba en la ciudad. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de que ese coche era el de la alcaldesa. No es que le tuviera exactamente miedo, ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con ella pero corrían rumores por la ciudad acerca de ella. Gente que desaparecería después de haber tenido un enfrentamiento duro y que aparecía a los días con moratones, o que ni siquiera aparecía. Emma era una chica valiente nunca tuvo problemas en enfrentarse y encararse a cualquiera pero esa mujer era la única que conseguía intimidarla, quizás era la forma por la que la había mirado las veces que se habían cruzado. No entendía por qué tenía tanto odio hacia ella, en el fondo no tenía nada en su contra, pero su madre le conto un día que las cosas entre ambas familias estaban mal. Apenas cruzaban palabra y cuando lo hacían era para acabar entre peleas y amenazas. Fue su madre la que la advirtió de las cosas que se creía que hacia la alcaldesa a los ciudadanos que no apoyaban sus decisiones. Ella desconocía los motivos pero su familia era la única que no desaparecía cuando peleaba con ella. Se quedó pensativa un rato sobre aquellas relaciones tan extrañas.

-No le han enseñado que no se debe espiar a la gente – una voz femenina extremadamente sexy (o eso le pareció a la rubia) resonó a su espalda.

Emma se quedó blanca y se dio la vuelta despacio, encontrándose con la joven alcaldesa. Se quedo mirándola, iba con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de deporte. Nunca había visto así a la alcaldesa pero le pareció una mujer muy sexy, siempre se lo había parecido. Algo de ella despertaba cada vez que la veía y se la cruzaba entre esas miradas de odio. Alzó sus ojos hasta los de la alcaldesa que la miraban con el mismo odio de siempre – yo… yo… – Balbuceó, obligándose mentalmente a tranquilizarse.- No creo que en ningún momento la estuviera espiando- dijo finalmente mirándola, un insólito valor recorrió su cuerpo. –Es más si la hubiera estado espiando me hubiera ocultado entre los árboles y no hubiera ido por mitad de la carretera señora alcaldesa.

-Vaya vaya, se atreve a contestarme….- sonrió ante la muestra de valentía de la joven suavizando la mirada- aunque era de esperar siendo hija de quien es, no saben mantenerse calladas.- Nunca había mantenido una conversación con la joven, y no iba a comenzar hoy, en el fondo seguía siendo la hija de su enemiga. – Tiene razón puede que no estuviera espiándome, pero de todas formas, qué hace usted en este lugar sola.-Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho volviendo su mirada igual de fría que siempre.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Emma *que me pasa con ella, es extremadamente sexy* -No creo que este lugar sea suyo y creo que soy mayorcita para saber lo que hago y para moverme por donde quiera sin necesidad de llevar acompañante- se puso a la defensiva.

La alcaldesa sentía que aquella joven la atraía, no entendía por qué. No había hablado antes con ella, le parecía muy interesante la forma de actuar de la rubia, le hacía gracia que se enfrentara a ella. En la cuidad todos salvo Gold y los dos necios de Blanca y el príncipe, le hacían caso sin rechistar. Le parecía interesante que alguien lo hiciera, y le parecía mucho más interesante ella, pues sabía de quien era hija. *Regina no sabes dónde te estás metiendo* pensó antes de contestar a la joven.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

Va por ti que se que te encanta.

_**Nunca te olvides de sonreír porque el día que no sonrías será un día perdido.**_  
__  
_** Charles Chaplin**_


End file.
